changing my ways
by cherryredblossom
Summary: sakura get abducted by Akatsuki when she's on a mission. what will happen when she finds herself falling for itachi? sakuX?
1. Chapter 1

**_changing my ways_**

**"inner sakura"**

_thoughts_

"talking"

Disclaimer:...sobs... i don't...sniff...own naruto...more sobs...(if i did then sakura would have all the guys chasing after her.She is my favourite character!)

* * *

prologue

* * *

A sixteen year old pink haired kunoichi walked quickly down the corridor heading towards the hokages office. she knocked on the door and the voice of the Hokage greeted her. 

"Come in stepped"

She opened the door and steped into the office.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" sakura asked her sensei.

"Yes. sakura you have a very important mission. It's only a healing mission so you will be going on your own. Your mission is to heal Kankuro."

"What's he done?!"

"Nothing to worry about." Tsunade said waving her hand "He just sneaked up on Gaara and said boo and well you know what Gaara's like" both women sweet dropped.

"Your to leave this afternoon. Any questions?"

"No sensei."

"Good. You may go now."

* * *

Sakura left the Hokage tower and set off for her house jumping over the roof tops. When she arrived she saw her mother waiting for her at the door. Her mother greeted her then turned and lead sakura into the kitchen. 

"Sakura, what did the Hokage want?" Sakura's mother asked sitting down at the table.

"I have a mission."

"Another one! you only just got back from the last!"

"I know mum but this one is only a small one. All i have to do is go to Suna and heal the kazekage's brother."

"Ok, when do you leave?"

"I just have to pack them i'll be gone."

"Be careful sakura"

"Don't worry i will mum." and with that Sakura went upstairs to pack.

* * *

10 minuets later and she was really to go standing at the gates she smiled st the ANBU on guard duty and in return he nodded his has. With that she took off into the mid-morning sun.


	2. followed by a shadow

disclaimer:...Sobs...sniff...I-I-I...sniff...d-d-don-n-'t...own-n-n...N-N-N-Naruto...sobs...

* * *

I havent wrote anything for ages cas i have been REALLY busy lately so sorry that i kept you waiting.

* * *

chapter 1 - followed by a shadow.

* * *

The sun had set hours before and Sakura decided to stop and make camp.

Exhausted she lit a fire, sat down her back against a tree and closed her eyes listening to the sound of the wind in the trees.

After about half an hours rest, Sakura felt like she was being watched, but as she couldn't sense any unknown chakra she just dismissed it as a forest animal, probably a squirrel or a bird.

As dawn approached, she deciding she had better move on in case someone was watching her she put out the fire and covered up any trace that someone had been there. All the time looking around her making sure that she was alone.

After she had finished she took of into the trees with a quick glance around to check that she wasn't being followed. She sped up; if she kept up this pace she would reach Suna tomorrow.

After five hours she came to a clearing with a small river flowing beside it. She jumped down and filled up her canteen. Taking a quick drink she froze. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she had just seen a pair of blood red eyes watching her though the second she saw them they vanished, her hand flew to her side where her kunai holster was but she didn't take one out. She searched for any hidden chakras but could find none.

Assuming it was just her imagination she took off once again into the trees, this time going even faster than before.

* * *

She arrived in Suna a whole day earlier than expected, and though she still felt like she was being watched she hadn't seen the eyes again.

she was greeted at the gates by the kazakage himself, and after a quick greeting she was lead to Kankuro, who was, she had to admit, pretty badly beaten up.

after she had finished healing the worst of the damage her chakra was really low and she decided to sleep before finishing the job.

She was lead to a small room with a bed, wardrobe and desk with a small chair in it. Dropping her bag onto the chair and got into the bed without getting changed.

After a quick nap her chakra supplieswere fully restored and she finished healing Kankuro. When she was finished she left the building and when outside to get some fresh air. after walking around the village for about half an hour she remembered that she hadn't told Garra about that he could see Kankuro yet.

After finding the Kazakage and telling him how Kankuro was she quickly packed her things and departed on her journey back to Konoha deciding it would be better to start now and rest when she reached the forest.

little did she know what this decision would leave her helpless at the hands of a certain missing nin that had been following her every move ever since she left the village. A certain missing nin wearing a black clock with red clouds matching the red of his sharingan eyes.


End file.
